


Mi hermano Vene-chan

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano había salido a dar un paseo para despejarse del trabajo, pero al volver a casa se encuentra con que su hermano, Veneciano, le tenía una sorpresa relacionada al día de los inocentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi hermano Vene-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Llegaba a casa de dar un paseo en la tarde. Había estado un buen rato fuera debido a que necesitaba distraerme del trabajo.

En cuanto volví abrí la puerta indicando que ya había llegado, pero siquiera antes de dar un paso me encontré con una chica frente a mi, de cabello largo y castaño, peinado en dos trenzas, una blusa con vuelos blanca, y una falda roja.

—Bienvenido a casa, Romano. —Debido a la impresión no pude decir nada— ¿Qué deseas hacer primero? ¿Comer? ¿Tomar un baño? ¿O quizás...? —dijo con el rostro sonrojado y levantando levemente su falda, mostrando sus delgadas piernas.

—¡Deja de hacer el ridículo Veneciano! —dije a la vez que le quitaba con fuerza la peluca.

—¡Ay! ¡Con más cuidado hermano! —dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

—¿Por qué mierda estas vestido así?

—Es para mañana —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Mañana?

—Mañana es primero de abril, ¿sabes? Y quería sorprender a Alemania y a Japón. —Dio una vuelta, haciendo que su falda se levantara un poco— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que me reconozcan?

—Por supuesto que lo harán, te ves igual. —Puso una cara de tristeza.

—¿En serio? Ve...

Se veía completamente desanimado. Me sentí un poco mal.

—Quizás si actúas todo el día como mujer sea más difícil reconocerte —dije impulsivamente.

—¿Lo crees así? —dijo nuevamente animado. Me miraba con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

—Cu-cuando me he equivocado.

Veneciano se quedó en silencio mientras me observaba. No era necesario que me lo dijera para saber que estaba enumerando todas las veces que sí lo había hecho.

Le lance la peluca a la cara.

—¿Hermano?

—Solo hazlo. Verás que funciona. —Sonrió alegre a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza.

—¡Espérame en la sala! —dijo y se fue corriendo hacia dentro.

«¿Por qué me ha tenido que entrar la culpa? Me arrepentiré de esto», pensé a la vez que suspiraba.

Durante todo el día Veneciano estuvo con el disfraz puesto, yendo de aquí para allá haciendo los quehaceres de la casa entre otras cosas.

Hizo el almuerzo y me lo sirvió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lavó los platos sin quejarse y luego nos sentamos en el living. Yo miraba televisión mientras él se pintaba las uñas. Por alguna razón no me molestaba este comportamiento, incluso me atrevería a decir que me agradaba así.

Al final del día me ofreció un baño para que me relajara. Acepté y pronto me dirigí al baño.

«Ha sido un día extrañamente calmado...», pensé mientras me relajaba en la tina. «Me pregunto si sería de esta forma si Veneciano hubiera nacido mujer. No estaría mal tener una hermana, además que, como buena italiana, tendría sus buenas curvas...»

Me detuve ahí.

¿Realmente me estaba imaginando a Veneciano siendo mujer mientras me estaba dando un baño? Algo estaba mal conmigo.

Quizás, después de todo, no era buena idea que Veneciano se vistiera así durante todo un día.

Pronto salí de la ducha, y al abrir la puerta hacia el baño me encontré con Veneciano recogiendo la ropa sucia. Cabe destacar que yo no llevaba nada cubriéndome.

—Ah, hermano —dijo tranquilamente.

—¡Chigi! —grité, a la vez que cubría con las manos mis partes privadas— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡Maldita sea!

—Recogía la ropa sucia. —Miró hacia donde yo me estaba cubriendo— ¿Por qué te tapas, hermano?

—¡¿Por qué, preguntas?! —dije molesto.

—Sabes que yo también tengo uno —dijo simplemente—. Además, no es como que no te lo haya visto antes.

Como que me descoloqué durante unos segundos. Tenía razón. ¡Tenía toda la maldita razón!

—¡Es tu culpa por estar vestido de esa manera!

—¡Fue tu idea!

—¡Para qué me haces caso! —dije y salí corriendo del baño. No escuché decir nada a Veneciano.

Me apresuré en llegar a mi habitación y me encerré allí. Me metí a la cama y me cubrí completamente con todas las tapas.

—Maldito Veneciano.

Pasado un rato, yo seguía refugiado en mi cama. Y no pensaba salir, hasta que Veneciano tocó la puerta como aviso y entró en mi habitación.

—¿Hermano? —No le respondí. Decidí hacerme el dormido. Por el ruido de sus pasos deduje que se acercó a la cama— Incluso dormido tiene el ceño fruncido...

«¿Tienes un problema con eso?», pensé.

—Lo siento... —Pronto sentí algo suave sobre mis labios, abrí un poco los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Veneciano muy cerca del mío. A pesar de la sorpresa, decidí seguir haciéndome el dormido. Cuando se separó de mí escuché como reía levemente— Fu fu, tus labios son tan suaves, Romano.

Pronto se puso de pie y se alejó. Con un buenas noches se despidió y me dejó nuevamente solo en la habitación.

Me destapé de inmediato, a la vez que daba una gran bocanada de aire. Por el nerviosismo había dejado de respirar y sentía un calor tremendo.

—Maldición... ¿Qué fue eso? —Me toqué los labios, sonrojándome aún más, suponiendo que eso era posible— Maldita sea Veneciano...


End file.
